


The Cursed Mermaid

by KiriHuoZiv



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cursed!Emma, F/F, frozen swan, mermaid!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/KiriHuoZiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma was cursed into a mermaid, she found a friend on Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tumblr prompt: "either Elsa or Emma is a mermaid, and they're trying to teach the other to swim"

It’s been a few years since Emma was separate from her parents and cursed by an evil witch, becoming a mermaid. Since then, she’d been lonely.

Most of the humans avoided the contact with magical beings; even when she was a human, her powers had come between her and most of her people and she’d had to abdicate her throne in favor of her young brother, Neal. Now that she’s a mermaid, even her former friends were avoiding her.

The merpeople were nice, even friendly sometimes, leaving her food or helping her to find a place to sleep, but they wouldn’t get too close. Being born a human certainly made them suspicious and alert towards her, and her own wary attitude made them even more distant.

Her loneliness had changed a few weeks before, when she’d found a human girl with strange ice powers crying by the sea. The girl, Elsa, was scared of her at first and then she was scared of hurting her; but, after some days, their curiosity—and the almost magical connection they felt—took the best over them, and they ended up talking and quickly warming up to each other.

Now, after the younger woman expressed her desire to join her and confessed her incapacity of swimming, the former princess of Mist Haven started trying to give her lessons. Emma quickly found out she didn’t actually remember how she used to swim when she was a human, but that didn’t stop both of them from keeping trying.

“You should try moving your legs back and forth,” said Emma, holding Elsa’s waist to stop her from drowning.

Elsa didn’t seem to be paying much attention, anyway. The older woman had to repeat her suggestion a couple of times before Elsa finally started doing as she asked, but she moved her legs too strongly and hit Emma’s tail.

“ _Ouch!_ ” Emma said, even though it didn’t hurt a lot.

“Oh, sorry Emma!” Elsa answered almost immediately, pulling away in a reflex, but quickly hugging Emma again even if they weren’t deep enough to Elsa actually drown.

Emma looked at Elsa for a moment too astonished by the sudden proximity to answer. It made her heart race and her mouth grow ironically dry. Then, she cleaned her throat and said in a husky tone: “it’s okay…”

The former princess looked into the queen’s eyes for a few seconds without realizing they were leaning towards each other. Then, to Emma’s surprise and pleasure, their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss.

A wave of magic passed from inside out and pulsed all around them. Emma felt something change within and on her body, her tail tickling for the few seconds the kiss lasted and, when their lips grew apart, she felt the sand beneath her _two feet_.

Far away, the kingdom called Arendelle thawed.

* * *

_No wonder your heart feels it’s flying_  
_Your head feels it’s spinning_  
_Each happy ending’s a brand new beginning_  
_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_


End file.
